


mark 9:10

by brbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Death Rituals, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Resurrection, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: Donghyuck’s coven is ancient, the most powerful – ages and ages of keeping it pure had led it to the top – but being the best had a high price. Donghyuck couldn’t be with Mark if he wanted to keep his coven and his power intact.Mark couldn’t be with Donghyuck if he wanted to be safe – but giving up Donghyuck feels like death, anyway.





	1. i. a golden heart stops beating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first chapter of my brand new markhyuck story. It's a lot darker and plotty than what I'm used to and I'm so, so nervous about the reaction it will get. Please, be kind. This has been on my mind for so long, I feel like a mother.
> 
> Now, to the warnings!
> 
> 1\. Mark dies in this chapter. Not a spoiler, that's the premise of the fic. The scene isn't graphic, but it's here; don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.  
2\. Mark comes back, rest assured.  
3\. The fic is complete. I just need to edit the next chapter that's why it isn't coming out today. I will try to update on the weekend.  
4\. If it's confusing, please believe in me, it will get better in the next chapter, from Donghyuck's point of view.
> 
> This is literally my first time writing horror, death, mistery so it might be a little trash, sorry. I will work hard in the future. Enjoy. Happy Halloween!

Mark has his eyes closed, head between his knees and he can hear footsteps just outside his door, but he refuses to open his eyes. There’s a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead and he must be looking pale and tired. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck calls. “Open your eyes, baby, they are gone.”

Mark shakes his head. “Are you sure?”

“Would I lie to you?” 

“I guess not," Mark concedes. He opens an eye, carefully, and looks around his room. There is no trace of the spiders that were taking over the place and for a second Mark contemplates the possibility that it all happened inside his own head. Of course, he knows better than to think the spiders weren’t real and that they weren’t crawling all over him. “Is Jaemin okay?”

Donghyuck nods. “Renjun managed to keep him asleep.” He steps into the room, then, and murmurs another incantation to make the dreadful smell of burnt spiders go away. The windows of Mark’s room flies open and the fresh, cold air of the night washes through the bedroom. Mark shivers. “I'm sorry.” Donghyuck says.

“Come here.” Mark pleads. “Please.”

Donghyuck is on the bed in a second, kicking off his boots before pulling Mark onto his lap. “I’m so sorry.” 

Mark shakes his head. “Not your fault.”

“Totally my fault,” He scoffs. “None of them would be after you if it weren’t for me."

“They are crazy and evil and– and them being like that has nothing to do with us.” 

Mark hates when Donghyuck talks like that; hates to know how guilty Donghyuck feels, how much blame he puts on himself. And it doesn’t matter how many times Mark pulls him close, how many times he kisses him, it doesn’t change the fact that Donghyuck worries and Donghyuck blames himself. 

Donghyuck breathes out. “Okay, baby, okay.” He concedes. 

“I hate it when you use this tone on me,” Mark complains. 

“What tone?” Donghyuck asks, hand coming to hold Mark’s nape. 

“The “y_ou are wrong but I won’t engage in a discussion right now or else you will cry” _ tone." Mark sounds whiny to his own ears, and he blushes upon realising that. 

“I didn’t know I had this tone.” 

“Well, you mostly use it on Jungwoo.” 

Donghyuck laughs and Mark giggles against his neck. “Are you okay?” 

“Now that you’re here? Of course.”

Before Donghyuck can answer, Renjun’s small figure appears at the door. “I secured the house. Twice, just to be sure.” 

Mark shifts on Donghyuck's lap. "Hi," He says and Renjun's scowl disappears. 

"How are you feeling?"

Mark shrugs. "Like a kid that just wet his bed. At age 21." 

Renjun laughs. "Only figuratively, I hope."

"Of course," Mark rolls his eyes. "Thank you for coming with him." 

"Couldn't let him come alone," Renjun replies. "He is like a toddler."

"All that power and he's still just a baby." Mark adds, nodding.

"Hey, I'm still here," Donghyuck whines. “And you’re fired.”

Renjun scoffs. “Can you just ask him if he wants to spend the night at the coven tonight before I leave you both here with Mark’s roommate that snores like a motherfucking truck?”

Mark turns to Donghyuck. “I can’t leave Jaemin alone.”

“Renjun would stay," He says. “And you would come with me. I– I won’t be able to sleep well if you don’t.”

Renjun fake gags and Donghyuck shuts the door on his face with a murmured incantation, without taking his eyes off Mark. 

“Okay then.” He smiles. Sleeping side by side with Donghyuck sounds like a brilliant idea. 

* * *

Mark smells the tea leaves even before Donghyuck opens the door, he knows it’s Taeyong who’s waiting. And he’s right, as Taeyong is on him a second after he enters the room. 

"Again?"

Mark nods. "It was spiders this time. Which was better than actual demons running around on my walls."

Donghyuck scowls. "I will kill them."

"You are _ not _ going to kill anyone and start a war." Mark reprimands. 

"And what should I fucking do then? They have it out for you and I don't know why." 

"You know why," Mark says. "You shouldn't be with me."

"I doubt I am the first witch to have ever fallen in love with a human," Donghyuck replies, petulantly. 

Mark rolls his eyes. "It didn't work out for them either if I remember correctly."

Taeyong clears his throat. “Mark, I am very sorry this is all happening. You’re right, it is because of your… nature, but Donghyuck also has a point. It has happened before.” 

“Yes, and it didn’t work out,” Mark says, voice low as he thinks back to the night his brother’s husband came to his flat, arms full of books and newspapers and a bunch of other things. He looked like a madman. Johnny had been behind him, anxious, apologising with his eyes. Mark knows, though, that Johnny agreed with him. 

“Research.” Jaehyun had said. “To prove you this is a horrible idea.” 

“Jaehyun–” Johnny tried to intervene, but Jaehyun stood his ground. 

“Of all the witch-human relationships I could find – and it wasn’t easy, all the documents and newspaper stuff is old and almost all of them use euphemisms for the word ‘witch’ I’ve never done that much reading. All of them ended up with a dead human. All of them, Mark.”

Mark had shaken his head. “Those days are over– things aren’t like they used to be.” 

But Mark – and Donghyuck, for that matter – knew it was true. Donghyuck stayed silent, that night, knowing nothing he said would change the truth. Witches are not supposed to be with humans, not _ allowed _ to. Now, one would think that for being the rightful High Priest, Donghyuck would be able to do whatever he wants – but his position only makes it worse. 

Mark knows that, after his 21st birthday, it was expected of Donghyuck to step in so Taeyong could be replaced, but he also knows that being High Priest was never on top of Donghyuck’s priorities list. 

Taeyong kept his position, then, when the time came. To protect Donghyuck, to keep them together for longer. But, even like that, things aren’t easy. Mark knows the history of their coven, knows every detail and the future doesn’t look too bright. Donghyuck’s coven is ancient, the most powerful – ages and ages of keeping it pure had led it to the top – no other coven came close, they had the best witches, but it being the best had a high price. Donghyuck couldn’t be with Mark if he wanted to keep his coven safe and his power intact. 

Mark couldn’t be with Donghyuck if he wanted to be safe. 

“No, it happened before. In our family.” Taeyong says. “In our coven.”

Donghyuck whips his head to look at Taeyong. “What?”

“It was a long time ago, before our grandmothers, even.” 

“What happened?” Mark says, sounding more hopeful than he had the right to. He should know better by now, no to expect good news regarding his forbidden romance. 

“Let’s get you settled in first, you have to drink your tea. I sent Jungwoo out to look for fluxweed for it.”

Mark doesn’t protest. Instead, he follows Taeyong into the kitchen and grabs the mug when Taeyong hands it to him. Donghyuck sits on the kitchen counter and Mark comes to stand in between his open legs. “You never told me this.” Donghyuck starts, hands coming to rest on Mark’s waist. 

“Well, there are some things you can’t know if you aren’t in my position. There are so many secrets I have to keep from all of you. It drives me crazy.”

“But I’m a High Priest.” 

“By blood, yes,” Taeyong says. “But you didn’t step up, did you? I am still handling everything. You made a choice.” 

Mark drinks his tea, silently, trying not to let Donghyuck suspect his brain is going overdrive. 

“It doesn’t matter now, though,” Taeyong says, putting an end to that argument. “There was a witch, our sister, she fell irrevocably for a human. Killed for him, destroyed other covens for him. She– she fought her own for him.” He says. “There was not a thing she wouldn't do to keep him.” 

“What happened?” Mark asks again, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“In the end, it all comes down to the choices we make, doesn’t it?” Taeyong shrugs. He pours more tea on his own mug. “She decided that being with him was what she wanted the most.” 

“She had to pay a price for that,” Mark observes. “Everything has a price.”

“Indeed.” Taeyong agrees. “She paid a heavy price. Gave up her powers, her nature. Got stripped down from everything that meant being a witch: power, immortality, the coven.”

Mark gasps. “I– I didn’t know you could do that.” 

Taeyong clicks his tongue. “You can’t. Being born human is one thing, becoming a human is another. You are weaker than your average human, more prone to their diseases.” He shakes his head. “But it was what made her happy.” 

“So it worked?” Donghyuck asks. His fingers are squeezing Mark’s waist, and he lets go when he realises. Mark wants to protest, to tell Donghyuck to keep his hands on him, but he doesn’t. He feels his tongue heavy, mouth dry. 

“It did.” Taeyong looks at Donghyuck. “She never saw her coven again, all of her family and friends– it was like they didn't exist. All she had was him and it remained that way until the day she died.” 

“She died first?” Mark questions. 

“She was 417 years old.” Taeyong states. “Her human body couldn’t take it for too long. But I reckon they lived a happy life, while they could.” 

Mark drinks his tea, he pretends not to see the look Donghyuck sends on Taeyong’s way. 

“Donghyuck, I think you should take Mark to your room.” Taeyong says. “He’s bound to fall asleep anytime now.” 

Donghyuck nods. Mark, once again, doesn’t protest. Even if he stays, they won’t talk about anything around him, so he nods too and takes Donghyuck’s hand. Taeyong sends him a smile, forced with big sad eyes looking at the wall behind him, but a smile nonetheless. 

His hand caresses the deep red velvet railing as he waits for Donghyuck at the bottom of the stairs. His shoulders are tense and his face is turned away from Donghyuck’s questioning eyes, he doesn’t feel like talking. As soon as Donghyuck puts a hand on the small of his back he starts walking, skipping a step each time to get on the second floor quicker. It’s silent here, the coven seems empty, no sign of Jungwoo’s eccentric music blasting through his door, or Ten’s voice echoing through the corridor, yelling at Jungwoo to turn it off. No sign of any of the others and Mark wonders, for a minute, where they are. It’s a cold night, the wind shakes the backdoor and it’s late. Then, he remembers he shouldn’t worry, they are not weak like him. 

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck asks, closing the door behind him. 

Mark hums, distractedly, as he takes off his clothes. “I have been worse.” 

He knows Donghyuck wants to protest, to make Mark _ talk, _but there’s no use in pressing him now, it’s only going to make them fight and Donghyuck knows better. Mark reaches out for one of Donghyuck’s sweatpants, pulling it up on his legs quickly. 

“Don’t you have any questions?” Donghyuck says. He’s not looking at Mark, instead choosing to poke the glass of Hecate’s nest, but she pays him no mind. 

“About what?” Mark replies. “The story Taeyong told us?” 

He nods.

“Only one,” Mark says. “You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Before he can answer, Mark continues. “Because I wouldn’t want that, I wouldn’t let you give up _ everything _ as she did.”

“She– she didn’t give everything up. She made a choice.”

“A crazy choice. Don’t– don’t even think about it, Donghyuck, I’m serious. I wouldn’t be able to live knowing how much you gave up for me. It would kill me.”

“Mark, calm down. I won’t do anything.” 

“Promise me.” Mark doesn’t give up. “Promise me you won’t do that.”

“Ah,” Donghuck rolls his eyes. “You’re so hard to please, Mark, I can’t kill them nor can I choose you instead of a world that wants me to be miserable.”

“We can find another way. I know I was sceptical before, but– I was just annoyed. I had a long day with my finals so close and Jaemin’s cat almost got caught today too, which would make the landlord kick us out. And all the spiders. God, that was fucking terrifying, they were all over me and all over my room and I kept screaming and– and I was afraid I would swallow one of them.”

Donghyuck pulls him close, hugging him. Mark sniffles. 

“See, that’s why I told you it would be better for you to move in with me.” 

He sighs. “I’m starting to reconsider.” 

“Really?”

“Well,” He yawns. “I would feel better knowing Jaemin would be safe away from me and… You would worry less if I weren’t three hours away every night.”

“And you would be safe, too.” Donghyuck reminds him. 

“I guess.”

“Go to bed. You had a long day, you said it yourself.”

“Stay with me.” 

“I need to talk to Taeyong.”

Mark yawns again. “Please.”

Donghyuck’s face softens. “Okay. Okay.” 

And with Donghyuck’s hand in his, Mark closes his eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Mark’s head is starting to feel heavy as he tries to focus on the paper he’s writing. Across from him, Jaemin seems to have given up already, instead, he’s using his ink to doodle on the corner of the page. “It was pretty weird to wake up and not see you there,” Jaemin says. “A heads up would have been nice.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Donghyuck showed up late and then I just thought, well why wake him up? You know.” 

Jemin nods. “Why was his cousin there, though?”

Mark shifts on his seat. “I– I think he was too wasted to go back on his own.” 

“Very long drive, that one is.” Jaemin nods to himself. “Why do they live so far away from the city if they are always here? Seems to me like they are just being difficult on purpose. Yes, they might have a really big crazy dog, but I bet they could find a house in the city with a big backyard.” 

“Donghyuck’s family is… too into the woods for that.” Mark winces. “They like to be close to nature and stuff. And the dog isn’t crazy.” He adds, compelled to defend Yukhei’s mental faculties. He might be a werewolf, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve some respect. 

Sometimes Mark wishes he could just come clean to Jaemin about his life, about who Donghyuck really is, but then he remembers that keeping Jaemin in the dark was the best option, for his own safety. 

“His cousin is kinda cute,” Jaemin says, after a few minutes of silence. 

Mark laughs. “Renjun is very… captivating, that’s for sure.” 

“He never smiles. I think it’s very sexy.”

Pulling a face, Mark kicks Jaemin’s shin under the table. “Gross.”

“Think about that, if I made a move on him we could go on double dates.” 

“Renjun is _ taken_.” By the big crazy dog, he adds on his head. “Sorry, dude.”

Jaemin sighs. “I will never find love.” 

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“Yes.” He closes his journal. “Now can we go? Can we please go get some food?”

Mark unlocks his phone. It’s half-past five, and the _ mark protection squad _ group chat has been silenced for about three hours now. He scrolls up on the messages just to see Jungwoo whining about how no one wants to go with him to the street halloween festival that’s happening two weeks from now. 

“Yes, we can.” He replies, absentmindedly. “Where do you want to go?”

He sends a quick _ “leaving library now, going 2 eat sumn w jae”. _

“That Mexican restaurant near our place,” Jaemin says, already shoving his stuff inside his backpack. “Down?”

“Sure.” 

_ Jungwoo (17:33): where are u heading to _

_ Mark (17:34): the mexican restaurant on the street below ours _

_ Renjun (17:34): I’m too far away to accompany you. _

_ Yukhei (17:35): me 2 _

_ Jungwoo (17:35): i will meet him there _

“Who are you texting? I’m your only friend.” 

“I’m texting Donghyuck– and you are _ not _ my only friend.”

“Your boyfriend doesn’t count.”

Mark opens his mouth.

“Neither do his cousins.” Jaemin interrupts. 

He closes his mouth, pressing his lips together. “You said that as if you have more than one friend.”

Jaemin whines all the way to the restaurant – naming each one of his non-Mark friends, even though Mark stopped listening two seconds after they left the library. In the line to order, Mark realises maybe this is a good time to bring up the whole moving out thing. It’s not like he wants to move out, leave Jaemin by himself worries him, but after two targeted attacks there’s no way he can keep around; sharing an apartment with Jaemin only means that, if something happens, Jaemin will be affected and Mark would rather die than let his friend get hurt because of him. 

“Hey, are you even listening?” Jaemin snaps his fingers in front of Mark’s face.

“Sorry. It’s just that– I have something to tell you.”

“Oh, you sound serious. Is it a bad thing?” Jaemin asks, eyes wide.

“I think it depends,” Mark replies. “Here, let’s find a table and then we talk.”

They find a table near the wall, across the restaurant. Mark looks around for Jungwoo but doesn’t find him. “What’s up?” Jaemin asks, looking around too. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Jungwoo said he was passing by and I invited him.”

“See? They are always around even though they live three hours away from here.” 

Mark snorts. “Come on.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, but puts his both elbows on the table. “What is it?”

“I’m moving in with Donghyuck.”

Maybe he should’ve said something before dropping the bomb, but Mark was never good at these things. Jaemin sits across from him with a frozen look. “Did you hear me?” Mark asks.

“Loud and clear.”

“So?”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, yes, he actually asked me a few months ago and I said no, but I have been thinking… and I know it’s a huge step, but I think I’m ready.” 

“Mark, I–” He clears his throat. “Don’t get me wrong, I know you’ve been dating Donghyuck for quite some time now and I don’t doubt for a second that you know him better than I do, but you’re both so young, we are 21 for God’s sake… Moving in with him, living with him– it’s– it’s a huge milestone.”

“I know.”

“And you’d be sacrificing so much! Our place is perfectly located in between the campus and the train station, you’d be moving out of the city.”

“But– his place is bigger than ours.” Mark reasons. “That’s why I’m moving into his house.” _ And also because I’d be surrounded by powerful witches willing to lose sleep to protect me in case one of the bad guys tries something at four in the morning again. _

Jaemin falls silent. 

Their food arrives, but Mark’s stomach protests; anxiety is eating him inside out, he wants to take it back, to tell Jaemin it was a joke. He wishes he could joke about this, he wishes he was moving in with Donghyuck under different circumstances, not because he needs protection, but because it’s the right thing to do because they both want it. Mark loves Donghyuck, there’s not a single doubt in his being. He wants Donghyuck, in every aspect. But he does feel like this situation is far from being appropriate. 

“I will miss you,” Jaemin says. “A lot.”

Mark smiles at him. “I know.”

“If you’re sure of it, then I’m okay with your decision.” He adds.

Mark tries to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

By the time Jungwoo arrives, they are already on the dessert. “Sorry, I’m late.” 

Jaemin looks at him. “Why were you late?”

Jungwoo looks at Mark, then at Jaemin again. “I had a minimal problem on my way here. Very minimal. I already took care of it.”

Mark understands Jungwoo’s tone instantly. He had run into someone – someone who wasn’t very nice, judging by the faint red lines around Jungwoo’s wrist. 

“Did you tell Donghyuck about this minimal problem?”

“There is no need to. I took care of it.”

“Are you sure?”

Jaemin jumps in. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?”

Jungwoo shakes his head. “What?!” He makes a face. “It was just an insignificant accident. Let’s eat. I will order a dessert, too. Actually, Jaemin, would you order for me? I’m not familiar with Mexican food!”

He throws best innocent eyes and lovely smile at Jaemin. “Of course. I will be right back.”

When Jaemin leaves, Jungwoo turns to him. “We are not telling Donghyuck anything.”

“Yes, we are.” Mark says. “He made me promise I’d tell him if something happens to me.”

“Nothing happened to you. They didn’t even get to the restaurant.” 

“But it could’ve happened.”

“Not with me around.” Jungwoo says. “I would’ve killed a dozen of them before they laid a hand on you.”

Mark stutters. “Why do you guys talk so much about killing people?”

“They aren’t people, they are evil, disgusting creatures who are trying to hurt _ you _ and we just want to hurt them first.”

“They are people, _ your _ people.”

“Let’s be real here, Mark, you’re one of us more than that coven full of real witches ever will.”

Mark sighs. “Fine. I won’t say anything. But you need to tell me what happened.”

Jungwoo rolls his eyes. “You’re so annoying.” He says. “I will tell you on the way to the coven. You’re coming with me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Then it’s settled. Now, make a less worried face, Jaemin is coming back.” 

* * *

“You know, I think it’s not just a different species kind of thing anymore.” Jungwoo is saying, they have been walking for fifteen minutes. The bus stops too far away from the coven so they have to walk through the forest to get home; Mark isn’t scared, even though Jungwoo had been attacked today. Everytime they are near the coven, Mark heart is at ease. Maybe it is a good thing he will move in, in the end. 

“What do you mean?”

“It might have started as a way of making Donghyuck choose in between us, given his position. But now, I think they took it personally. Donghyuck didn’t give you up, guess it hurt their pride. You know who they are, right?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Really?”

“Taeyong didn’t want me to know.” Mark explains. “Said it would scare me.”

“Ah, well.” Jungwoo shrugs. “Good thing I don’t give a fuck about what Taeyong says.”

“You give him too much trouble.” Mark laughs.

“He will live.” 

“So?”

“Ah, okay, well.” Jungwoo clicks his tongue. “Their coven is the second oldest, actually, they are the second in everything. The second oldest, second in power, second in number of witches. They have pure blood, like us, but none of their witches has been chosen as High Priest or Priestess like, ever. Haeun thought she would be chosen, but then Taeyong turned out to be High Priest and I think it hurt her pride.”

Mark hums.

“Then, when the time came for Taeyong to step out, all pure-blood covens sent the ones they thought would present as Taeyong’s substitute.”

“Haeun lost again?”

Jungwoo nods. “She sent her son, Hyeonu.”

“Oh.”

“Donghyuck presented as the rightful High Priest. Our third, in a row.” Jungwoo says, proudly. “When he refused to step in, Haeun was livid. It was her son’s chance– but Taeyong didn’t back down.”

“But making him choose could backfire, couldn’t it? He could’ve chosen the position”

“You don’t understand.” Jungwoo says. “It’s not about the High Priest position anymore. She wants to ruin us. Either she will make you leave him so he will turn into a miserable person, or she will make Donghyuck give up his magic.”

Mark gaps. “No– no, he won’t– Donghyuck promised me he wouldn’t do that.”

“I know. He won’t, for you. That’s why she’s been trying to make you go mental, trying to make you lose your sanity. She’s trying to push you away from him. But you’re stuck with Donghyuck, aren’t you?”

There’s something Jungwoo isn’t telling him, something _ big _. Mark tries to think of what could it be, because Jungwoo was never the type to hide something from him, in fact, he’s always been brutally honest. If he’s trying to hide information, it must be very bad. What could be so bad, though?

Oh. 

“She wants to kill me.” Mark realises. He stops walking, then, his hands are shaking and his vision gets a little blurry. He tries to calm himself down. 

Jungwoo doesn’t say anything.

“She’s going to murder me, isn’t she? Jungwoo, tell me.”

Jungwoo sighs. From where they are, the lights of the coven can already be seen. The ancient house looks welcoming, warm. Mark wants nothing more than to go inside, smell the tea leaves, listen to the sound of Renjun’s radio, he wants to go into Donghyuck’s room and lay down on his bed, surrounded by his smell. 

“She’s not going to murder you, okay? We think– we think she might be planning something, but she won’t be successful.”

“Oh, fuck," Mark brings a hand to his mouth. “I– I need a second. Can’t go in there now.”

“Are you okay?” Jungwoo asks. “I should’ve listened to Taeyong for once.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just need a moment.”

There’s someone out there – someone dangerous and powerful – wanting him dead.

It’s fine. Mark would be lying if he said he never entertained that thought before, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt scared before. In theory, dating a witch is very _ cool._ Donghyuck is cool, with his skirts and boots, his murmured Latin that makes all kinds of interesting stuff happens, his painted nails and eyeliner – the pointy hat Taeyong makes them wear during Full Moon dinners. Donghyuck is cool when he says Satan instead of God, even if it’s just to spite Mark. He is cool when he’s got Hecate on his shoulders, her small head poking his cheek and her forked tongue flicking as she hisses for attention.

But there’s nothing cool about how Mark can’t feel safe when he’s alone, nothing cool about the way he needs constant protection, how Donghyuck’s coven seems to work for him – how they pick him up from his classes, or accompany him home. Nothing about being stalked by dark creatures is cool, having them curse his home, evil shadows running around on his apartment, chanting his name. Having spiders conjured into his bedroom, crawling all over him isn’t so cool, either. 

Even so, Mark can’t fathom the thought of giving his relationship up. There’s a voice inside his head that says they won’t stop even if he breaks up with Donghyuck. They won't be satisfied, so why bother? Donghyuck has been the only source of happiness in his life for so long, why would he give him up? Ever since his parents died, Mark and Johnny had been alone, it was them against all the odds – until Johnny found Jaehyun and they build a home together. Mark didn't fit there. But he fits with Donghyuck, Taeyong, Ten and Renjun. He fits with Jungwoo and Yukhei, too. He feels like he belongs, with them. 

“Mark?” Jungwoo calls. “Hell, are you okay? Seriously, I’m worried.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re staring into nothing with a weird expression.”

"I- I was just thinking. If Haeun wants me dead, how come she hasn't tried to kill me yet? She's been trying to scare me off instead."

"I told you," Jungwoo insists. "Taeyong thinks she's trying to make you break up with Donghyuck, for some reason."

"Maybe she thinks he will leave me unprotected, making me more of an easy target."

"She's stupid, then, because Donghyuck would never leave you unprotected. Even if you break up with him."

"She is stupid, indeed," Mark says, trying to copy the same tone Taeyong uses when he speaks. Jungwoo giggles. "Because I will never break up with Donghyuck."

* * *

Mark is calmer by the time they walk through the living room door. As always, the house smells delicious – earthy, deep – and is warm enough for Mark to leave his sweatshirt on the hanger. Ten is on his phone, sitting alone in the armchair with his legs curled up against his chest, and he doesn’t look up from what he’s doing, not even when Jungwoo flops onto him, hiding his face under his chin. Renjun is on the couch with a book on his hands, and Yukhei – in his wolf form – lies by his feet, asleep. 

“Why is he like that?” Mark asks. Renjun looks at Yukhei, then at Mark and shrugs.

“He likes to be a dog.”

Jungwoo pulls a face. “Gross.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Before you ask,” He says. “Donghyuck is on a meeting with Taeyong. He asked me to feed Hecate, but now that you’re here I won’t have to.”

Mark nods. Long ago the thought of feeding Hecate by himself would make his hands sweat, but he’s used to her now; her deep green skin tone makes Mark feel safe rather than scared now that he’s seen how fiercely Hecate protects Donghyuck – and him, by default. He leaves the boys behind and directs himself to Donghyuck’s room. His bed is a mess, there are clothes discarded on the carpet, his dressing table is cluttered.

Mark sighs. When he moves in, he will have to put Donghyuck on track, there’s no way he will let him slide with his untidiness. 

He closes the door, leaving it unlocked in case Donghyuck’s meeting with Taeyong ends soon, and takes off his shoes. Hecate's nest is across the room, at the only corner that is hidden from the sun. He can’t see her from where he stands, she’s probably curled up, so Mark pads across the room, kneeling in front of the glass that separates him from Donghyuck’s familiar. 

“Psssss,” He calls and is marvelled to see Hecate uncoil from her previous position. She’s so long, small head coming to stand in front of Mark’s eyes. Her forked tongue makes an appearance as she hisses in recognition. “Hungry, bad girl?”

Hecate hisses again. 

“Poor little thing,” Mark says. “Let’s get some food in you.” 

Carefully, he opens her glass nest and reaches inside, she curls around his forearm instantly. Mark pours the food, but Hecate doesn’t let go. Instead, she goes up on his forearm until her whole body is curled around his arm. She rests her head on his shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” He asks. 

Of course, there’s no response. He doesn’t have a soul and mind connection to Hecate, the spirit doesn’t communicate with him the same way it does with Donghyuck, but Mark thinks Hecate likes him and he likes to think she cares. She hisses so close to his ear that it gives him goosebumps.

Rationally, Mark knows that – in case she wanted to make herself understood – Hecate could find a way of talking to him. Even so, he can’t shake the feeling that she’s trying to tell him _ something. _Before he can ask once again, she recoils. Mark’s arm grows warm again. 

He shakes his head. “Eat well, Hecate.”

She doesn’t acknowledge him, so Mark takes a step back and flops onto the bed. There’s something under him poking his lower back but he’s too tired to move again, exhaustion taking over him. He’s been up since eight in the morning, morning classes are his favourite because they often have smaller numbers of students, however, waking up so early isn’t remotely satisfying. And then, after classes, he covered a colleague’s shift at the smoothie store located in their college campus – damn him, for being so helpful. After work, he met with Jaemin in the library for their usual study date and then…

His conversation with Jungwoo, after dinner. 

Mark reckons this one tired him out the most. He would take another 8 am class, another 3 hours shift, another 3 hours study session over a 20 minutes talk about how some lunatic revengeful witch wants him dead anytime. 

He tries not to think about it, though. There’s no point, is what he tells himself. No point in stressing over Haeun and her coven and the way they seem to hate Donghyuck’s family enough to plot _ murder_. 

Speaking of Donghyuck, Mark misses him. Spread out on his bed, surrounded by his citrusy smell, Mark wants nothing more than bask in the warmth that irradiates from his boyfriend's skin, he wants to curl up against Donghyuck’s chest and just stay there forever.

As if on cue, the door springs open. Mark already knows it’s him, for no one else would open the bedroom door like that if not the room’s rightful owner. 

“Mark Lee.” Donghyuck says. “I will kiss you in five seconds so you better be awake.”

Mark groans.

“Ah, great.” He laughs. 

Donghyuck kneels on the bed and hovers over Mark. He looks tired, Mark notices, deep dark circles under his beautiful eyes. Mark blinks up at him and Donghyuck lowers his head, their lips touch lightly. Mark counts to five before Donghyuck slots their mouths together properly, slowly and languid, he coaches Mark’s mouth open, little by little, and Mark sighs into the kiss. He feels as Donghyuck presses their bodies together, searching for leverage so he won’t crush Mark under him. Donghyuck tastes like chamomile tea and his tongue is warm as it curls around Mark’s own tongue. 

Mark brings both hands to hold at Donghyuck’s waist, kissing back, lost in pleasure he forgets all about the soreness of his calves and the slight pain on his back. He spreads his legs open so Donghyuck will slot in between them and oh, Donghyuck is _ excited. _

“Pervert.” Mark whispers, mouth still occupied by Donghyuck's hard kisses.

“Had a long day.” He whispers back. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Donghyuck rotates his hips, grinding down against Mark. He lets out a breathy, low moan and Mark squeezes his waist. 

“Yeah? What did you think about?”

“This.” He replies. “You on my bed, under me.” Mark slides both hands down to Donghyuck’s ass and brings him closer. “Yes, yes, Mark–”

“I’m here.”

Donghyuck closes his eyes and drops his head to Mark’s shoulder. “Please.” He whispers and Mark bites his bottom lip to keep from moaning. There’s people on the other side of the wall. Mark can hear Ten talking to Taeyong, can make out the sound of the dishes being washed in the kitchen – they aren’t alone.

Nonetheless, Mark lets Donghyuck rub himself all over his body, searching desperately for something that only Mark can give him. 

“Close.” Donghyuck says. He is so eager, clutching onto Mark. “I love you, I love you.”

Mark moans. “God, don’t– don’t say that out of nowhere.”

Donghyuck laughs and then the laugh dies on his lips as Mark bucks his hips up onto him. “Yes,” He hisses as he reaches his peak, pants sticky and warm. “You are so good to me.”

“I don’t doubt.” Mark replies. 

“You are a gift.” Donghyuck says. “You’re a gift Satan blessed me with.”

Mark pushes Donghyuck off of him. “Asshole.”

He grins. “Thank you for– for letting me.”

“I can assure you, babe, you won’t ever need to thank me for making you come.”

“You know I don’t mean it like that.” Donghyuck grunts. He unbuttons his pants and kicks them off. “I meant, thanks for giving me what I needed without making me explain myself.”

“Oh, no, you’re going to explain yourself all right.” Mark says. Then, he yawns.

“After a nap?”

“A nap at eight pm?”

Donghyuck takes off his dirty underwear too, and shuffles on the bed until he’s under the covers. “You’re so full of rules.”

“And you’re naked and dirty and annoying.”

He shrugs. 

“But I will nap with you.” Mark says, touching Donghyuck’s face softly. “Because you look tired, and I– I love you too.”

* * *

“It’s going to be _ fun,” _Jungwoo whines. “When was the last time we had real fun?” 

The room falls silent. “You have a point.” Yukhei agrees. “But we are not going to get permission either way.”

Renjun clicks his tongue. “We don’t need permission from _ Donghyuck,_” He closes his book and fixes his bow tie. “We need Taeyong to agree, and he already said we can go.”

Mark presses his lips together, trying to keep quiet even though it clearly concerns him. As much as everyone is trying to not touch the subject, the reason why Donghyuck is so adamant on keeping them from going to the street Halloween festival is clear: Mark’s safety. 

“Guys, I don’t have to go, you know that right?” He says.

“Nonsense.” Ten says, strutting into the room with Venus meowling behind him. He squats and she jumps into his arms. “You’re not a prisoner, you should go with the kids, you should live your life normally.” 

Mark pulls a face. It’s easier said than done. Ever since he moved in to Donghyuck’s coven, living _ normally _ turned out to be a really hard task, what’s normal about living with six supernatural beings? Taeyong makes breakfast without even touching the food, he _ speaks _and the egg fries itself. In the evening, Yukhei runs around the florest as a huge grey wolf and Renjun cleans after his muddy mess with a broom that needs nothing more than a flick of his wrist to move. 

Knowing they were witches was a thing. Living with them and witnessing their powers was another. 

“There’s nothing normal about my life.” He murmurs and Ten sends him an unimpressed look. “I know what you’re going to say, so save it.”

Ten pulls his hands up. “White flag, or whatever.” Venus meows at him and he smiles at her. “I think so too.” He whispers as a reply.

“We want you to come.” Renjun says. “It’s not fair for you to just stay here all weekend.” 

“I’m _ homy. _” 

“Look, Mark, if you don’t want to tag along it’s totally fine, we won’t make you. Even though we could totally make you.” Yukhei winks at him. “But if you are choosing not to go because you feel like you are a.. What’s the word?” He looks at Renjun.

“Burden?” Renjun offers.

Yukhei nods. “That. If it’s because of that, then drop it.” 

Sighing, Mark slides even lower on the couch. “I don’t want you guys to feel either like my bodyguards in case we all go or guilty because you left me out of the fun because it’s not safe for me to go.”

No one has tried to attack Mark again. Maybe it’s because of his living arrangements, maybe it’s because they have decided to forget all about him – _ ha! _– but either way, Donghyuck has been paranoid about the lack of action from Haeun’s part. He had ordered everyone to keep an eye on Mark even if Haeun hasn’t tried to get to him in two weeks, and, as much as Renjun likes to pretend an order for Donghyuck isn’t really an order, by blood they can’t _ not _obey him.

Jungwoo has been excited over the halloween festival ever since the news came out on Facebook and he got everyone on board – even Mark. 

It sucks, that’s all. It sucks that Mark can’t decide on what to do because he overthinks every little thing. First of all, he gets where Donghyuck is coming from, of course he does, he doesn’t trust Haeun either, but there’s a limit to everything and keeping his coven at Mark’s mercy is where Mark draws the line. 

“Fine.” He says. “I'm going with you guys.”

Mark should’ve known, thought, that impulsive decisions aren’t safe decisions. 

* * *

The Halloween festival used to be a tradition, Renjun tells, back in the 80s when horror movies were actually good. They used to come dressed up in their own clothes, the ones they can’t use when going out normally. Their pointy hats, long skirts and boots with huge chains. Once Donghyuck brought Hecate, curled around his neck. It used to be fun.

“Halloween has lost its magic, a little.” Jungwoo says, fixing his cat ears on his blonde hair. He’s wearing a leather jacket over his catwoman suit because the spandex does little to protect him from the cold, and even so, his cheeks are red from the ruthless wind. “People nowadays aren’t that much into horror and gore as they used to be.”

Renjun agrees. “With the horrible movies they currently have, I wouldn’t be into horror either.” He’s dressed as an elf prince of some sort, but in all black, long hair almost reaching his shoulders. Mark thinks he looks good. 

“There are some good horror movies, you’re just picky.” Yukhei says, pulling Renjun close and kissing his hair. 

Like Mark, Yukhei didn’t put much effort into his costume. _ Nothing will be as good as my real wolf fur, so why bother? _ But Renjun had made him wear a princess crown, so he would be wearing _ something,_ at least. All Mark did was get one of Donghyuck’s skirts and a headband, not dressed up as anything, but also not wearing his everyday clothes. Donghyuck wasn't home when they left, which was… very common, lately. Mark didn’t want to press him for explanations, believing Donghyuck would come to him when ready, but Mark is a curious guy, so he asked around – careful not to make it sound like he was desperate. Ten was useful. He told him that Taeyong had been facing some difficulties by himself as High Priest, as he was two years late on his retirement. Mark had nodded in understanding, Taeyong wasn’t supposed to be High Priest anymore, it was Donghyuck’s position to take. 

Mark shakes his head, he promised himself he wouldn’t ruin his friends night out. He realises he’s too behind them and runs to catch up, bumping into someone on his way. The person hisses at him, but leaves before Mark can properly apologise. 

“Hey,” Jungwoo greets him. “Where were you?”

“I am a slow walker,” Mark says.

“You better turn yourself into a fast walker, then,” He replies. “We can’t lose sight of you.”

Mark just nods. His shoulder stings – probably from the hard bump – he rolls it trying to get rid of the pain. 

“Who wants to eat some gross-looking halloween food?” Yukhei asks. “I’m starved.”

“We ate before we left home,” Renjun rolls his eyes. “You’re just greedy.”

“That wasn’t Halloween food, though.”

Mark tunes their voices off, still rolling his left shoulder. He brings his hand to press his fingertips against the sore flesh, massaging the shoulder slowly. The group keeps walking, so Mark speeds up to keep up with them. Yukhei makes a stop in three food tents – pumpkin pie, blood drip cupcakes and ghost cookies – and then Renjun and Jungwoo decide to stop by a tent with some accessories – Renjun buys a choker, but Jungwoo can’t decide.

Mark doesn’t feel like buying anything. They have been walking for too long, his feet are sore and his shoulder still hurts. He looks around, trying to find a space on the sidewalk to sit while he waits. The avenue is crowded, kids are running around with their parents trailing behind them, teens are getting drunk on cheap beer – a lot of these people pulled out great costumes, Mark notices, and he suddenly feels inadequate in his simple skirt. 

He walks up to a house across the street where all the lights are off and sits down on their stairs, from here he can still see Renjun and Jungwoo, so he reckons it doesn’t count as “out of sight”.

The avenue smells good, all kinds of food and drinks – and it’s so loud with music and screams that Mark can barely listen to his own thoughts. His senses are being overstimulated, he muses, as he closes his eyes and tries to relax a little. He doesn’t understand why he’s abruptly so hyper aware of his surroundings. Mark forces himself to loosen up. That was his second mistake of the night.

With his eyes closed, Mark can’t see anything – either his friends or the man walking up to him, wearing a black tailcoat. Mark feels, though, as someone rests a hand on his left shoulder and squeezes. He lets out a squeak of surprise and pain, but it is swallowed by the screams of kids around him. Mark opens his eyes, then, on time to see as the man in the tailcoat brings a white cloth to his face. The smell is so strong it makes him dizzy and Mark passes out in seconds. 

He wakes up God knows how much time later, feeling cold. His mouth is dry and everything hurts. His shoulder, his head, his ribs. It feels like someone had him beaten up – or like he fell from the stairs. Belatedly, Mark realises his eyes are opened, but he still can’t see anything. 

Next, he tries to speak, to call for help. Nothing happens. His voice is stuck on this throat. 

_ Don’t panic, _he tells himself. But the darkness engulfing him doesn’t make it easier. The feeling of utter terror the spikes through him also don’t make it easy for him not to panic, he feels the hairs on his nape rising up. He is alone, he can feel it, because he wouldn’t be scared if he had Renjun or Jungwoo or Yukhei with him.

If he had Donghyuck.

God, when was the last time he had seen Donghyuck? This morning, during breakfast – if it was still Thursday, October 31, at all. He doesn’t know how long he passed out for, could be hours or days. Mark tries to move, to do something, but his whole body protests when he wiggles on the hard surface he’s laying on. He feels like it’s the floor, it’s cold and hard and uncomfortable. He can’t hear anything, but he doesn’t know if it’s because it’s silent or if it’s because his hearing is gone – like his vision, and his voice. 

Mark wants to cry, wants to desperately scream for help, for Donghyuck. He wants Donghyuck to come and tell him everything is okay. _ Would I lie to you? _ Mark shakes his head, chanting Donghyuck’s name inside his brain. He reaches out in the air, fingers fluttering wanting to hold onto someone – onto Donghyuck. Mark attempts to roll on the floor again and his ribs protest, bile rises to his throat then as he grows desperate and restless at every minute. 

He swallows, with difficult, and closes his eyes. It’s better to pretend he’s choosing not to see anything than to keep his eyes wide open. Counting to three in his head, Mark rises up from his previous position – he’s prepared now, expecting the sharp pain that takes over his body.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He hears someone saying, a sweet tone of voice that doesn’t make him feel less anxious at all. “Took a whole hour.”

An hour. It means it’s still the 31st, he wasn’t gone for too long, then. He can still be found.

Mark opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. 

“Ah, right, I took your voice away. You need to understand, though, that I only did that to keep you from screaming. Would have given me a headache if I let you do that.”

He wants to know where he is, who is this person talking to him – but part of him suspects he already knows the answer for at least one of these questions. He turns his face to the side he supposes the person is standing on, and mouths the words _ “who are you”. _

She laughs, loud and clear and it sounds _ so _close. 

“We haven’t met before, you’re right.” She says. “I’m Haeun.”

Mark isn’t surprised. 

“I have to say, you made the kidnapping so easy I might as well thank you for your hard work. I thought I would have to try harder to take you away, but I didn’t. You moved away from your pathetic little friends by yourself. I was ecstatic when my child found you sitting alone in those stairs.” She laughs again. "I suspect you already know what's going on, right? I have you at my mercy now and I can do whatever I want. No annoying, coward, traitor boyfriend to screw up my plans."

She sighs before continuing, "Look, Mark, this isn't about you, okay? Don't take me the wrong way. I couldn't care less about your human life, mundane and useless. I care about Lee Donghyuck, though, not in a loving way - not at all. I care about making him miserable." 

Mark sucks in a breath. Jungwoo was right. It isn't about different species anymore. 

Haeun wants revenge. She doesn't accept her failure– doesn't take well her lost. She has been planning this all along, a way of getting to Donghyuck. And she's right, Mark made it so easy.

Stupid Mark is going to be Donghyuck's downfall.

"I can't kill him," Haeun says. "As much as I'd like to, his blood status wouldn't let me, I would be dead before I could even think of succeeding. But you know who I _ can _ kill?" 

_ Me,_ Mark thinks, _ you can kill me and it would– it would break him. _Mark can’t hold back the desperation that fills him, can’t hold back from crying. He lets out a raw silent sob that makes his throat ache. 

"Smart little human," Haeun coos. "You figured it out, didn't you?"

Haeun will kill him because it means that Donghyuck will lose his mind – God knows what he's going to do, start a war against his own people and risk losing the only protection he's got against Haeun’s coven – his status – or... Mark can't even _ think _of the other options. 

Mark doesn’t want to die, doesn’t want to never see his brother again. Johnny has lost so many people already, Mark is the only family he has and now, he’s about to be gone too.

And all his friends. Renjun and Jungwoo and Yukhei, they must be feeling guilty and stressed out– Mark wants to tell them that it isn’t their fault. It’s okay, he– he fucked up, too, and they shouldn’t feel guilty. 

Ten and Taeyong. God, they are going to need to be strong, aren’t they? Mark trusts Ten to keep Taeyong standing, like a real best friend. 

_Oh_.

Speaking of a best friend… Jaemin. Mark bites his lip trying to hold back a scream he already knows is useless. He doesn’t want to picture Jaemin crying over him, not when his smile is the prettiest Mark has even seen, not when Jaemin looks like someone who shouldn't cry ever. He hopes Jaemin know, though, that he was the best in making Mark feel like he wasn’t alone in the world. 

Lastly, his mind wanders back to the love of his life. 

Donghyuck. Who’s been nothing but a great, strong boy. Donghyuck, who made Mark feel alive again, who made Mark feel loved day after day. Donghyuck, powerful, strong-willed, beautiful and sweet Donghyuck. 

Mark wants to apologise. Mark wants to see him one last time. He wants to– he wants to kiss him again, hold him close, breathe in the citrusy smell that Donghyuck seems to carry with him. Mark wants to hold his hand tightly, to hear him say his name– 

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry for your death,” Haeun interrupts his inner monologue and Mark stiffles as he feels her hand holding onto his chin. He feels something pressing against his chest, where his heart is, and it’s pointy and cold and he _ knows _ what it means. “I don’t. But I must say, I’m sorry you’re dying for someone else.” 

Haeun stabs him through the heart in one soft motion.  
  
  



	2. ii. a cursed blessing touches a pristine soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes back. Donghyuck takes revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry I'm very, very late. I miscalculated the amount of work I had to do in November. Then I got depressed. Then busy again. Mostly busy, though. 
> 
> Here it is, anyway. Enjoy.

Donghyuck holds onto Taeyong’s table, bringing a hand to the pit of his stomach. He’s hurting all of sudden, feeling overwhelmingly ill out of nowhere. He gasps for air, but he can’t breathe – it’s like he’s got something on his throat. 

“Donghyuck, what’s going on?” Taeyong asks, rushing to him. Taeyong’s hand is warm when it curls around Donghyuck’s wrist. “Hyuck?”

He shakes his head. “D– don’t know.”

“Ten!” Taeyong calls. “Ten, come here.”

"Why are you screaming, I'm not an animal–” Ten stops at the door. "What's going on?"

Taeyong glances at him. "I have no idea. I was talking to him and he was okay then I turned around and he was pale and gasping– I– I don't understand."

Another wave of sharp pain runs through Donghyuck, he feels bile rising to his throat, flooding his mouth with acidic saliva. He bites his lip to keep it all in.

"Oh, hell," Ten says. "I think I know what's going on."

Donghyuck forces himself to stand up straight, still biting his lip to keep the bile in. Least, he’s succeeding. 

"What is it? Ten?" He demands. 

"It's Mark. He must be hurt."

Donghyuck’s blood boils, but he feels Taeyong’s small, tender hand coming to rest at his lower back, it’s an order: hold it together. He forces himself to breathe. The pain is still spiking through him, but he’s got more serious things to focus on. 

"What do you mean by that?" Taeyong asks, quietly.

Ten shakes his head. "I have read about that, you know how we feel a link to our familiars? If Ruby is hurt, you will feel it. If Venus is mad, I get mad too. You know?"

Taeyong nods, his other hand brushing Donghyuck's bangs off of his forehead. 

Ten continues. "When you're in a devoted, serious relationship for a long period, you connect with your partner just as deep as you connect to your familiar." He explains. "It's like a bond. It isn't magical in their case, because Mark isn't a witch, but–”

“I’m powerful enough to form a bond by myself.” Donghyuck finishes. 

Ten nods at him. 

"What do we do, then?" Taeyong asks. 

"We have to find Mark." 

They don't get too far into the woods. Taeyong recognises Yukhei running in their direction and they come to a halt, expecting. He's alone – it's weird, but not uncommon, Renjun isn't always with him. The wolf’s grey fur shines under the moonlight. Before he's in an arms distance, Yukhei transforms back into his human appearance. 

"Where is Mark?" Donghyuck orders, he doesn't have time to ordinary greetings. His nails are sinking into the soft skin of his palm. "Yukhei, answer me."

Yukhei looks at Taeyong. 

"It's okay, Yukhei, he won't hurt you."

Donghyuck mocks. 

"We– we lost him." Yukhei stutters. "Renjun and Jungwoo are looking for him and I was left with the duty of telling you guys–”

"You lost him?" Donghyuck screeches. A strong breeze hits them unpredictably and Taeyong falters. Ten is behind him in a second, hand keeping him upright. 

"Donghyuck," Taeyong says. There's little he can do to keep Donghyuck under control without using his position to coerce him, though, and he knows that. "Donghyuck, please."

Donghyuck looks at him in disbelief. “Please? You don’t sincerely expect me not to just– to just beat all of them–”

“You’re not going to hurt your brothers under any circumstances,” Taeyong states. 

“Who’s going to stop me from doing so?” Donghyuck challenges.

“You might be the strongest one in between us, but you still respond to me.” Taeyong replies. “Do not forget, Donghyuck, you still surrender to me.” 

Donghyuck bites back his response. He doesn't want to challenge Taeyong now. All he wants is to find Mark, and he needs to focus. Turning to Yukhei again, he says, "What happened? I want every single detail.”

Yukhei is obedient. He tells everything that happened that night – not leaving anything out. Donghyuck, before he even finishes, already know who took Mark away and judging by the look on everyone else's face, they do too. 

“I presume they already went hunting at Haeun’s coven.” Ten says and Yukhei agrees, nodding his head fiercely. 

“They didn’t find anything there. Jungwoo tried to find Haeun’s magic trace, but she hasn’t been using magic at all since yesterday.”

“What?” Donghyuck asks.

“Yes, I thought that was weird too. How did she take him without magic? Even with her family’s help–” He shakes his head. “Someone would use magic, but Jungwoo couldn’t find any charm, not even a potion scent on any of them.”

Taeyong hums. “We need to follow her, not her magic. She’s not acting like a witch, so neither will we.” 

Donghyuck stares at Yukhei. “I need you to go back to her house. Smell everything around there. Her room, her office. I want you to follow her smell, can you do that? Not her magic trace. Her.”

Yukhei consents. He takes two steps back and in the blink of an eye, Yukhei is gone and a huge wolf is placed in front of them, its head hovering inches taller than Donghyuck’s. 

"Yukhei," Donghyuck commands. "I want you to burn that place to the ground."

* * *

Yukhei makes a great job tracing Haeun’s smell because an hour later when he comes to their meeting point – stinking faintly of smoke, Donghyuck smirks satisfyingly – it takes them 20 minutes to find the house where Haeun’s keeping Mark hostage. It’s a fairly old house, but in a good situation, probably taken care of very well. There are no stairs to get to the porch, so they have to climb on it by the wood fences. 

There are no windows, too, and all the lights are off. 

Taeyong opens the door, Ten on his right and Yukhei on his left. Donghyuck stays a few inches behind them, not trusting himself to go in there and not rip Haeun's head off. Jungwoo and Renjun are mutely at his sides, feeling shameful and blameworthy. Good, Donghyuck thinks, it serves them right.

At least Yukhei had been useful. 

Taeyong flicks his wrist, voice so low not even Donghyuck can hear his words. “There’s no magical being in here.” He says, after a minute.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Ten inquiries.

“Yes, I’m sure," Yukhei replies, sounding annoyed. “I spent the last hour making sure I would get it right.”

“Let’s get in there,” Jungwoo states.

Donghyuck nods. “I want every room thoroughly examined.” 

Everyone moves after that; they work in silence – every door being opened, every light being light up, but they don’t talk. The pain that Donghyuck had felt back at Taeyong's office was back – stronger somehow – but Donghyuck wouldn’t let it rattle him from his task. Find Mark, find Mark, find Mark – that’s all he was thinking about even if his head feels heavy and his hands are shaking.

“Hey, you okay?”

He gazes up to look at Renjun’s troubled face. 

“Yeah.”

“Donghyuck–” 

“Don’t.” 

Renjun flattens and turns around to walk away, but his shoe gets stuck in something and he almost falls on his face. Renjun holds himself up against the wall. “That was unnecessary.” He says.

“I didn’t do that.” Donghyuck answers.

Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Then,” He starts, but closes his mouth as he kneels on the floor, hands seeking for something under the carpet. “Oh. I think I found something.”

“What?”

“There’s something here.”

Donghyuck hunches down behind him and sees as Renjun reveals an opening on the floor. It's a basement, that much is clear, and it's locked. 

"He's got to be here." Renjun whispers. Donghyuck notices his hands are staggering. He reaches for the padlock and murmurs a charm. The lock clicks softly, unhitching. It's dark, Donghyuck can't see anything, but Renjun doesn't wait before walking down there – Donghyuck listens as the staircase starts to rumble under Renjun's feet, but he can’t move. He's halted on the spot, can't even blink. He hears – he anticipates.

For some reason, Donghyuck doesn't want Renjun to keep going down that staircase. For some reason, he wants to close his eyes and never open them again.

For some reason, his mouth tastes like blood. 

"No," Renjun says. It's hardly a scream. It's loud and clear, but he's not actively shouting. Donghyuck's eyes sting. "No, please–”

Taeyong gets there before Donghyuck can follow Renjun's steps, resting a hand firmly on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“You already know what happened, right?” Donghyuck says. His voice sounds incorrect, it doesn’t feel like it’s him. He can’t feel his mouth moving, the voice coming from him isn’t familiar, his surroundings, Taeyong’s hand on his shoulder, Renjun sniffling and the tension in the room: nothing feels real. 

Ten and Yukhei track after Renjun. Yukhei’s “shhh, shhh, it’s okay” is choked up. Donghyuck’s body moves mechanically, someone helps him so he doesn't slip, but he can’t be bothered to recognise who it is. The smell of blood takes him by surprise – he didn’t imagine there would be blood. His eyes start to get used to the darkness, and he wishes they hadn’t. 

Jungwoo breaks the silence. “You can undo that, can’t you?” He looks at Taeyong. Donghyuck didn’t see them coming in, but he supposes it’s good that they are all there with him, to see with their own eyes, to stand as witnesses, to voice out what they are witnessing now when the time comes so their people will understand why Donghyuck brought devastation upon them. 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong says.

“What?” Renjun replies. “What do you mean by that? Taeyong, you’re– you’re our leader, you rule– you command our people. You are the most influential witch we’ve seen in centuries. What do you mean by “I don't know”? You should know– you have to know.”

“Renjun–” Ten starts, but Taeyong doesn’t let him finish, silencing him with a sweep of his hand. Ten peers at him, eyes sympathetic, and nods.

“Had they used a spell, poison or anything magical, I would be able to reverse it, but that’s not the case,” Taeyong responds. 

“What does that mean?” Jungwoo asks. They all know what Taeyong means. Donghyuck sniggers.

“It means,” He answers. “That Taeyong can’t bring Mark back.”

“No,” Renjun cries out. “He has to cancel this– he needs to bring him back. It isn’t fair, it’s not right.”

“Shhh,” Yukhei whispers again, pulling Renjun closer to him. 

“Taeyong, there’s nothing you can’t do,” Jungwoo says. “You’re a High Priest.”

“He was killed by human means,” Taeyong says through his teeth. “I can’t reverse human death. I can reverse magic, spells, I can reverse incantations and potions. I can’t reverse human death.” He echoes.

“He was killed by a witch!” Yukhei remarks. “That has to be magical enough.”

Donghyuck walks to Mark, then, tuning out the cries and discussions behind him. He reaches out for Mark’s hand. _ I will bring you back, _he says. _ I love you_. He vows, then and there, that he will do anything to bring Mark back. Anything. 

Standing up, Donghyuck looks at Taeyong and finds him looking at him already. 

“You know what I’m going to do, don’t you?”

Taeyong nods.

“And you can’t stop me.”

Taeyong glances at Mark, lying inert on the cold linoleum. His eyes are cruel when he looks at Donghyuck again. “I wouldn’t, even if I could.”

* * *

They bring Mark back to the coven before dawn.

Ten bathes him in warm, magical water to slow up the after-effects of death. Donghyuck is thankful for that, he doesn't think he would manage to be gentle enough with Mark in his current state, infuriated as he is. Ten is humming a song as the water runs down Mark's body – Donghyuck doesn't recognise it, but he knows Mark likes the song for he remembers Mark murmuring it in the morning while getting dressed. He sits alone at the other side of the door, too powerless to be away from Mark, even if he should. 

Downstairs, Taeyong is preparing tea. Renjun and Yukhei are probably curled up together by the corner of the room as Jungwoo sits alone by the window. None of them said anything after leaving the abandoned house. Donghyuck can feel how desperate they are to tell him they are sorry, he knows guilt must be eating them alive. He doesn't want to diminish their pain, not yet. 

As much as he knows it would've happened sooner or later, he wanted it to be later. After Mark's last attack, Donghyuck concluded that would be it, the end of Heun's violent strife. He knew she wanted Mark dead, and he knew why. 

“She must think I will go crazy,” He had said and Taeyong nodded. 

“She can't kill you, but killing him would have the same effect.” Taeyong had reflected. 

That's why he was so busy, these last few days, that's why he had so many meetings behind closed doors with Taeyong and Ten, that's why he rested awake countless nights watching as Mark slept. 

Donghyuck read ancient books, he brought Hecate to a ritual so he could contact the spirits through her. He had tried all of these things, had even considered urging Satan for a meeting. – but, the festival had to happen.

He should've gone with them. Even Taeyong had said so, but Donghyuck was unyielding, he believed Mark would stay. Now, he recognises how simple-minded he was. How did he expect Mark to stay? Brave and stupid Mark, too soft-hearted to even think of saying no to his friends. Of course, he would go. 

“Donghyuck,” 

He looks up to see Jungwoo, hands clasped behind his back, waiting at the end of the hallway. 

“What?”

“I am sorry.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “What are you sorry for?”

Jungwoo glances away. The window baths the hallway with the moonlight, the silver shadow makes Jungwoo’s blonde hair look almost white. “I’m sorry we failed at keeping him safe.”

“Nonsense.” Donghyck fires back. “It wasn’t your place. It was mine. If someone slipped – it was me. And he isn’t gone. I will bring him back.”

That makes Jungwoo look at him again. “But– But Taeyong said–”

“I know what he said. He said he can’t reverse it. But I do.” 

* * *

They accompany Donghyuck into the forest without questioning. The weather is breezy, the rumble of the dry leaves under their feet is the only sound resounding through the air. He hasn't told anyone what he will do, yet. 

"I need someone to tell Jaemin what happened." He speaks, not looking at anyone in particular. "I need him here for the ritual."

Ritual, Jungwoo mutters at Renjun, who just shrugs as if saying "_I__’m as lost as you are." _

"Do you want me to call him and tell him Mark is dead?" Renjun questions.

Donghyuck nods. "Yes."

"B–but you said we shouldn't make a big deal out of it," Jungwoo says. "Telling his human best friend would be making a big deal out of it."

"I know what I said and I will fix this. I don't want his family to know. But I need Jaemin here because he's the closest to Mark in their kind and I will need him as a witness and for blood."

"Blood?" Renjun asks. "Donghyuck, what are you going to do?"

"I will do what I have to do to bring Mark back to life."

"And what does that require?" Renjun presses, uttering every word vehemently. 

"Just call him, Renjun. Can you do that? Or will you mess up that too?"

Renjun gasps. Donghyuck knows he's hurt him. 

"I will do it."

After Renjun turns around, Jungwoo studies Donghyuck for a minute before opening his mouth. "You don't have to be this cruel. Mark is our friend, we are pained enough without you making it feel like he's dead because of us." He speaks. "I- I didn't want to say that, Donghyuck, but if you're going to make this difficult then I might as well say it."

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Let's not forget why this all started," Jungwoo proceeds. "Let's not forget the reason why Haeun did this has nothing to do with me or Renjun."

"Yes," Donghyuck says. "You are right. I brought Mark to this world and after he's back, I will let him go."

"What?"

"I will let him go. I don't think he will want to keep around me after I let him die."

"That's his decision to make, isn't it?"

"And he will."

Renjun comes back with a deep grimace, putting an end to the former conversation without knowing. "Jaemin said he will come."

"Great," Donghyuck says. "I will too need a favour from you two."

"What is it?" Renjun asks.

"I will need you to combine your magic trace with mine if I start to lose force in the middle of this."

"Wouldn't Taeyong be a better fit to this than us?" Jungwoo questions.

"I don't want to bring him into this. I will need him clean after I'm done to keep our coven out of trouble. And, you are my best friends. I need both of you."

"Then tell us. Tell us what you're going to do." Renjun pleads. "We won't stop you, we just want to help." Behind him, Jungwoo nods, anxious to show his support. 

Donghyuck sighs. "I will give him the Devil's Mark."

"You can't– Donghyuck, that's insane." Renjun starts.

He rolls his eyes. "You said you wouldn't stop me."

"We won't," Jungwoo guarantees. "We are just making sure you know what that means."

"Not only to him," Renjun remarks. "Because I'm sure you know but to you."

"If it goes wrong, you will lose your magic." Jungwoo completes Renjun's thinking. "Even if it goes right, you can't know how much of your magic it will consume.”

"And Mark won't have a soul anymore," Renjun adds. "Not an untainted one, at least."

"Would you rather I just accept his death, then? Should I ring up his brother and tell him Mark died because a deranged witch wants me to lose my mind so her fucked-up son will have a chance of snatching the High Priest position and make our people bow to him? Should I ask Jaemin to plan his best friend's burial at age 21? Should I live the rest of my life knowing I lost my only love because I was too fucking incompetent to defend him? No, even better, should I just give Haeun what she wants and let my bond to a dead Mark lead me to insanity?"

"You're bonded to him?" Jungwoo questions. "How?"

"My blood bonded us," Donghyuck retorts. "Ten said it's not as strong as it is in Renjun and Yukhei's case for they are both magical creatures, but it is more powerful than what I have with Hecate, for example."

"If I was in your place," Renjun begins. "My bond to Yukhei would crush me."

"I know."

"You're going to fade away without him."

Donghyuck doesn't say anything. 

"Will it work?" Jungwoo murmurs. "The marked thing?"

"It will." He states. "I know how to do it and I'm powerful enough. I– I should have Satan's permission, but I can't wait. Every minute that passes is a minute Mark lingers in the afterlife and if I take too long, he will be theirs more than he is ours and I can't let that happen."

"Without his permission, you'd be a fugitive," Jungwoo tells him. "You ought to leave the coven."

"I know."

"And you will lose your blood security if that happens," Renjun says. "Haeun would be able to kill you."

Donghyuck titters. "What?" He shakes his head. "I will skin her alive the second Mark breathes again."

Renjun sighs. "You're going to break a lot of rules." 

"He's worth it."

Renjun gawks at him and it's like he's staring at his soul, his core. "Yes, he is." He grants.

Then, they start to prepare for the ritual. They have to wait for the right time – what humans would habitually call the Devil's Hour – but the arrangement takes long so it's good that he's starting early. After a few minutes, Renjun and Jungwoo leave to wait for Jaemin at the train station.

Donghyuck doesn't ask what Renjun said to convince Jaemin to come, he knows Mark has been having a hard time trying to make Jaemin come to visit him since he'd moved in, it's clear that Jaemin knows something is up with Donghyuck and his family – he is a smart boy, only he has never said a word about his theories, or Mark has never mentioned it with him. Either way, Jaemin has speculations, that much is obvious, and Donghyuck reckons some of them are going to be proven right soon enough.

Donghyuck feels slightly anxious. It's not that he's scared he will fail. He’s been studying and he's most definitely sure everything will happen accordingly. It's the aftermath that worries him; it's thinking about how Mark will react that makes his fingers quiver as he finishes up the last few details of the reversed pentagram he's setting up. He shakes his head, trying to regain the focus on his task. 

He just hopes Mark will understand it was a necessity. He couldn't let him die, couldn't have accepted it quietly as he's certain some would think was a better idea. He needed to act, and as he promised to Mark, he needed to bring him back.

Whatever it takes. 

Donghyuck is aware of the steps growing closer to him, but he pays it no mind. His brain is still working to come up with an approach for when he's face to face with Jaemin. 

He gets up from where he was bending, taking a deep breath and bracing himself to earn a few punches. Jaemin isn't the athletic type, but fury gives people strength. When he turns on his heels though, he is startled to see four people are coming his way. He's taken by an irrational annoyance as he watches the white-haired boy, whose arm has a steady grasp around Jaemin's waist, walking up to him slowly. 

"Who is this?" He questions, head tilting at the newcomer. They are still a few steps away, but he's restless. "I asked for Jaemin."

The reply comes from Jaemin, much to Donghyuck's surprise. "He is a friend." 

"Great. All I needed was another human to slow me down."

Jaemin inhales sharply at that, squinting his eyes at Donghyuck, he fastens his pace until he's closer to him than the others. "Well I'm sorry, oh Great Donghyuck, but Jeno was with me when I got your cousin's call telling me something had happened to Mark and I think I'm entitled to some kind of support, don't you fucking think?" His friend, Jeno, comes rushing to hold at the hem of Jaemin's sweater, pulling him closer until Jaemin's back hits his chest. 

Donghyuck presses his lips together, embarrassed. That wasn't a good start. 

"I'm sorry, Jaemin, I'm being insensitive."

Jaemin sniffles. Donghyuck notices his bloodshot eyes, lips dry. "Sorry I yelled at you."

Donghyuck merely sends him a comforting smile. "I think you have all the reasons to yell at me."

"What happened to him?" He asks, voice quivering. 

"Before I tell you anything, I want you to know I will fix this." 

"Fix what?"

Donghyuck licks his lips. The bitter wind hits them, the trees waver under its force. It's almost time, Donghyuck can feel how the spirits are roaming, inside his veins his blood feels like ice-cold water. 

"I will bring him back to us."

"From where? Stop– stop playing around with words. Tell me. I can take it."

"Mark died."

Behind them, Donghyuck sees Renjun rolling his eyes. He acknowledges his words were poorly chosen. He tries again. "It's not permanent. I can undo it,"

Jaemin's eyes dart away, past Donghyuck to the old house standing dark and imposing just a few meters away from them. It's silent and with all the lights off save from the bathroom, where Donghyuck knows Ten is taking care of Mark. 

"I always knew there was something wrong with you, but he wouldn't listen." Jaemin doesn't look at him and Donghyuck is grateful for that, he doesn't want to feel tiny under his scrutinizing, stormy eyes. "At the beginning, I even thought I was just insecure. But you were never the right match to him. I wish... I wish he had seen it."

"I agree with you." Donghyuck is fast to say. "I won't try to defend myself, I'm not good for him. But now is not the time for you to tell me that. I need your help."

Jaemin's eyes find him. Donghyuck wishes he would look away again. 

"Die." Jaemin fires back. 

"Mark needs your help." He tries again. 

"Don't use him like that, you're– you're sick."

"I'm not using him, you might not believe, but I love him. And I can fix all this, I can do it. I need your help, though, and I know you will help because it's for Mark."

Jaemin studies him for a moment.

"What do I have to do?"

"Renjun will cut your hand, it's a small cut, just deep enough to bleed. I need you to drip the blood in the chalice Jungwoo will be holding."

"And then what?"

"Then I will pour a little of my blood into it and... and summon a spirit to drink it. They will help."

"A spirit– Donghyuck, what the fuck are you?"

"I'm a witch.”

"Like Harry Potter?" Jeno asks, unable to hold it in. 

Donghyuck almost feels like smiling. "No. I meant a real witch. Those are wizards, it's different– look, can we hurry up? It's almost the Devil's Hour and the spirits are coming. I need to be the first one to ask for a favour or else they will be annoyed and deny me."

Jeno nods, muttering a quick 'sorry'. 

Donghyuck continues. "The spirits don't speak our language so you might feel lost. You don't have to be scared, though. They aren't evil, most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Jaemin cries.

"Donghyuck is being dramatic," Renjun says. "The spirits are good and helpful when you have been good and helpful to them. And our coven has been excellent. They won't deny us."

"And Donghyuck is the most powerful witch of our generation," Jungwoo adds. "That will help."

They start moving immediately, not wanting to lose any time. Renjun and Jungwoo disappear into the house to bring the chalice. And Mark. 

"Did Mark know? About you?" Jaemin asks, uneasy.

"Yes."

Jaemin assents. Offering his hand with his palm up he says, "Okay. Cut me open."

* * *

There's a black veil covering the ground where Mark is lying on. His pale skin is bright under the dark sky. Ten had changed his dirty clothes, putting him into the comfy shirt Mark wears to sleep. 

Donghyuck could almost believe he's sleeping. 

"He looks fine." Jeno comments.

"He's been bathed in magical water," Renjun explains.

Donghyuck kneels inside the pentagram. Mark lays across from him. He wanted to touch him before starting, but he doesn't feel like he should. The tips of his fingers tingle with the need and Donghyuck buries them in the earth. 

Renjun comes to stand in front of Jaemin. "Give me your hand." 

Jaemin obeys. Jeno holds his other hand and kisses his clothed shoulder. Maybe there’s more to them than just friends, but Donghyuck doesn’t think that’s his business, at all. Renjun is quick to open the cut and Jungwoo is already waiting with the chalice when the blood starts to run down. After Jaemin's blood is secured, Renjun murmurs an incantation to keep the blood from flowing even more. 

"Latin?" Jeno perks upon hearing the words. "I thought that was a dead language."

"It is," Renjun says, handing the cup and the knife to Donghyuck. "To your people."

"Holy shit." Jeno murmurs.

"Your people weren't supposed to even speak Latin in the first place." Jungwoo comments. "A lot of young witches back then only found out they were witches by accident because they spoke the words they shouldn't too early."

"We had to make a lot of damage control," Renjun tells. "I mean, not us. We aren't that old, but I think Taeyong was already here when this happened."

"Enough with the chit chat," Donghyuck says. He watches as the blood runs down his hand to the cup. The forest starts to sing. From the house, Yukhei howls. "It's time." 

The wind gets stronger, the leaves levitate and circle Donghyuck. His right-hand grips the cup with more strength. 

"_Magna spiritus vitae. Magna spiritus sacrificium. Venite ad me._" Donghyuck closes his eyes. "_Virtutem meam do vobis._ _Ego offerre mea magicae.”_

There's an explosion of light one second before all the wind stops and the forest grows quiet. Someone gasps, and it's probably Jaemin. Donghyuck opens his eyes and all he sees is the great spirit standing in front of him, but he still feels Renjun and Jungwoo's presence just outside the pentagram.

The darkness almost overwhelms him entirely, but he holds his head high. The spirit smiles at him, its yellow teeth shine even more in the dark. 

"_Tell me, child. _"

"I need the Devil's Mark."

_ "You are already marked, child." _

"Not for me," Donghyuck says. "For my partner."

The spirit tilts its head. _ "A human. I see." _

"He was killed. I need him back."

_ "I can give you what you ask me for. My services are expensive." _ The spirit comes closer, its hand touching Donghyuck's cheek. _ "Haechan." _

Donghyuck presses his lips together. 

The spirit laughs. “_ So powerful. I can taste your magic." _

Donghyuck nods. "Take it. All of it, if needed."

"_That's a dangerous proposition." _

"I am sure of it."

"Y_ou are desperate, Haechan." _

The continuous use of the sacred name makes the hairs on Donghyuck's nape stand up. Laughing, the spirit turns around. Donghyuck can't see anything but its figure, but the spirit is most definitely watching his surroundings, looking for Mark. "_Ah," _ It let out as Mark is found by their grey eyes. "_Th__ere he is. You are willing to give it all up for him? Our species should always be with our own kind." _

"Please," Donghyuck says through gritted teeth. "Mark him. That's all I want."

"Y_es," _ The spirit says. "_But I will feed first." _

Donghyuck has always been told his magic was the strongest in the coven. Taeyong always said, _ “you are the greatest our lineage has ever seen”._ When he was thirteen he finally understood he had more power at the tips of his fingers than Taeyong and he cried, panicked and scared of what that meant. When Mark met him at fifteen, Donghyuck was already denying all that his power brought him. The position, the superiority.

But denying all that didn't mean his blood wasn't boiling with a power so strong and deeply rooted that it separated him from his own brothers. He is what he is, at the end of the day. 

And being what he is has a price. He remembers briefly the talk he had with Mark after Taeyong had told them about the witch in their family who gave up her magic to be with the man she loved. 

Mark had begged him not to do the same, he had said _ promise me_.

Donghyuck didn't. His magic brought Mark to this situation. His magic would fix it.

He pulls off his shirt, offering his own Devil's Mark. It's a small scar just an inch lower his seventh rib, a little darker than his skin tone, its shape reminded him of a small star. Mark'd always have a soft spot for it, kissing the mark delicately when they are together. The spirit reaches for the mark, then, sinking his long sharp claws on it. Donghyuck hisses as the cutting pain takes over his bones, his magic tries to fight it - but he keeps his hands buried on the earth, mouth pressed together in a tight line. He won't fight it. He's willing to hand it to the spirit in front of him. 

The dark blood erupts from the opening as the spirit forces its claw inside, opening the mark and feasting on Donghyuck's magic. He feels shaky, he has no sense of time - there is no actual time when the spirits are out - but he wavers, knees losing force. 

"Let's get in there." Someone says. Donghyuck can barely make out the words. It sounds like Renjun. 

The spirit advances his finger into Donghyuck's flesh more forcefully and Donghyuck lets out a loud cry. That's when he feels Jungwoo and Renjun's magic. It tastes metallic, but maybe that's just the blood on his mouth. 

Donghyuck's magic has always felt like when the ocean is angry and the big waves crash heavily against the salted rocks. Renjun's magic feels like the howl of the wind when it runs through the woods. Jungwoo's magic feels like when you step on pebbles barefooted. It's different, but it doesn't feel overwhelming at all to have their magic tangling themselves with his trace. 

The spirit hums. It knows their magic isn't to be taken, but Donghyuck recognises the want in its dark eyes. That's what's so threatening about messing with the spirits: they always want more than what you're willing to give, but that's not an obstacle in this circumstance, Donghyuck reminisces, as his magic will let the spirit satiated for a long time. 

Jungwoo's magic manages to keep Donghyuck's eyes open as Renjun's keep him conscious. It's almost over, he can't know for sure how much of his magic the spirit is taking, but he doesn't fit Satan's requisites to be a High Priest anymore. That's for sure. Perhaps that's a good thing.

_ "Ah," _ The spirit says. _ "As promised, now." _

Donghyuck accompanies the spirit with his eyes. He can't move, rooted on the ground, weak and bleeding, but he can watch as the spirit's claw rips the clean shirt Mark is wearing. 

_"The Devil has claimed you, now."_ The spirit's ominous voice echoes, shaking Donghyuck up. "_Mark Lee_."

With the same claw he used to cut Donghyuck open, the great spirit draws Mark's Devil mark, around the stabbing opening Haeun left behind. Donghyuck smiles, as the gap closes and the skin heals, in a blink, it's like there was never an injury there. There's a scar, though, perfectly drawn. Donghyuck can't see the shape of it, but it doesn't matter. As soon as the spirit is done, it turns to Donghyuck, yellow teeth showing. 

_ "It is always a pleasure to serve the Lee coven." _ And it vanishes.

Mark comes back to life at the same time Donghyuck's eyes are allowed to see his surroundings again – the first rays of sunshine, the dark green of the trees, Jaemin's red and teary eyes. By his side, his friend Jeno looks slightly nauseated. 

Mark strives to breathe in and the air gets stuck on his throat, his nose is bleeding lightly – courtesy of the new stain on his soul – but his eyes are open and he is breathing. Donghyuck relaxes, body finally giving in to the fear and stress he had been fighting. He almost falls to the ground, but Jungwoo and Renjun are behind him in a second, holding him up. 

The sun is almost totally up and there's no wind, but even so, Donghyuck's skin is taken by goosebumps as he watches as Mark pulls himself into a sitting position. 

"What–” Mark cleans his throat. "What is going on?"

Donghyuck can't answer him because he passes out on his brothers' arms.

* * *

When Donghyuck wakes up, he's on his bed and Hecate is skimming against his skin, forked tongue licking up his mark. Taeyong sits by his feet, tea mug in hand. 

"Hey," He speaks. 

"Where's Mark?"

Taeyong smiles, dejectedly. "Jaemin took him home."

"Oh."

"He didn't look like he wanted to leave, but Jaemin was inflexible. I guess Mark had to give in."

Donghyuck nods. "It's better this way. I will ask Renjun to visit him and explain what happened and what the mark means." Hecate sibilates mad at Donghyuck for being so thoughtless. 

"I think you need to tell him yourself." Taeyong answers. "Here, drink this. It's going to make you feel better."

"Did someone else went with them?" He asks, taking the mug from Taeyong. 

"Yes, Ten and Renjun." Taeyong shifts on the bed. "Donghyuck, you are in trouble."

Donghyuck snorts. "Tell me about it. Satan must be wanting my head on a silver plate."

Taeyong sends him a look. 

"Got it. Too soon to joke about my punishment, yet."

"You are not going to be severely punished," Taeyong says. "You didn't reach out for Satan before it all happened, but I did."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." He tells. "You must know by now that I can't share everything with all of you. There are some things I have to bear alone. I knew you weren't searching for a way of stopping Haeun ever since I told you our sister's story, I knew there was only one thing in your mind. I shouldn't have told you that story, I know, and I have no clue why I did. But it's done now." He shrugs. "After the ritual with Ruby and Hecate turned out to be useful to you, giving you a new perspective about Marking him, I thought I could help more." 

Hecate perks up upon hearing her name and slides up until she's settled on Donghyuck's shoulder. 

Taeyong continues. "I scheduled a meeting with him by myself. It would be easier to meet him if I went alone because you aren't exactly a good child, he still thinks of you as ungrateful, but Satan likes me, I have been valuable and steady on every task. There's a reason why he keeps filling me with power." Taeyong hides a smile behind his hand. "Of course, at that time I didn't think Haeun would succeed in killing Mark." He says. "I asked him to let me handle things with her as I wished."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes, I could take care of it. I had permission to slaughter her. But then, the festival happened. Marking him was the only way of bringing him back, it was clear. I know that wasn't the way Satan thought I would manage things, but it was what happened in the end."

"So I'm not screwed?"

"You're still a witch and you still belong to our coven, but..." Taeyong hesitates. "Your blood isn't sacred anymore and your magic has decreased significantly. There's no way you have more power than me now. You are probably less powerful than Haeun herself."

"It's fine. I won't need magic to cut her throat open."

Taeyong laughs. He looks worn out, as if the last few hours had aged him.

"Taeyong," Donghyuck says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for doing the most to keep your loved one safe." Taeyong pats his hand. "Now, finish your tea and take a shower. I know where to find Haeun. We're going to get some revenge tonight."

Donghyuck pushes back every Mark related thought to the back of his brain. Killing Haeun and annihilating her coven is his number one priority now that Mark is alive.

It's past midday when they meet in the living room, Renjun and Ten too. Donghyuck had succeeded in not asking about Mark, instead, he had busied himself with coming up with something. 

"I have a plan," Donghyuck says. "And there's no room for mistakes. As you must already know, I have fallen from the number one position after marking Mark and that means I can't take care of it by myself."

"As if you would take care of Haeun by yourself at all even as powerful as you used to be." Ten chimes in. "We are in this together."

"Yeah man," Yukhei joins. "We are going to exterminate them together."

Donghyuck smiles. "As expected."

"Tell us about your plan." Taeyong urges.

It's a simple plan. Haeun and the rest of her coven are lying low, not using magic afraid Taeyong will manage to find them, but with Taeyong's connections finding her proved to be very easy. 

"She's hiding at the Island," Donghyuck states. "All I want is for you guys to take down her son and his girlfriend." He points to Ten and Taeyong. "Kill them however you wish. They can't be alive by the time I get to Haeun."

They nod firmly.

"You guys have to kill the rest of her coven, with her son and his girlfriend out of the way there will be only two left. I need Yukhei to stand by the door, just in case."

"I won't kill anyone?" Yukhei questions. 

"I was thinking maybe the wolf would enjoy some lunch." Donghyuck grins.

"For real?" Yukhei beams. "Hell, it's been so long since I feasted like that."

"Whatever the wolf doesn't eat has to be burned to ashes," Donghyuck remarks. "I don't want a strand of hair existing after we are finished."

The Island is how they call the portion of available territory just behind the river, the part that isn't commanded by the Natives. It's an hour away from the forest where Donghyuck's coven lives. 

Taeyong decided they should leave after the sun goes down. 

"You're right, murder is only fun at night." Ten had said, earning a few laughs. 

Donghyuck feels his fingertips buzzing as they close up to the shabby house Haeun has been residing since she left Mark bleeding on a basement floor. The lights are on and they come from two different windows. Yukhei sniffs from afar and points with his head where Haeun's son is. Ten smirks and Taeyong assents. Jungwoo and Renjun count up to three before going around the house to the small garden from where the sound of laughter indicates the other two coven members are. 

Yukhei silently transforms into his wolf form and his wet nose pokes Donghyuck on the forehead. 

"Showtime," Donghyuck whispers back to him. 

Haeun is stroking her long hair when Donghyuck walks in. She sees him on the reflection of the mirror and turns around so quick the dressing table falters.

"Good evening, Haeun," Donghyuck says. "I don't think we've formally met."

Haeun steps to the side, getting away from the dressing table and closer to the window.

"Donghyuck." She says. "I'm sorry for your loss."

He smiles. Haeun believes Mark is still dead. Stupid, lunatic bitch. 

"What loss?" He feigns ignorance. "I haven't lost anyone. You, on the other hand, are about to lose everything."

She glares. "What do you mean?"

"You think I came alone?" Donghyuck asks. That was the sign they agreed on and Yukhei is close enough to hear it. He lets out the howl they all have been waiting. 

As soon as the screams start, Haeun tries to escape through the window. But Donghyuck has been waiting to get his hands on her since the beginning, so he moves quickly. He pulls her by the hair and Haeun falls to the ground with a loud thud. 

"I will destroy your coven." He says as he straddles her on the floor, securing her arms under his knees. "S_ilentium._" Donghyuck charms and watches as Haeun voice evaporates into thin air. "Can't charm anyone without voice, can you now? Can't ask for help either. Not that you would get any. At this point, your heir is probably dead. So is the rest of your coven."

She tries to fight, but it's useless.

"Stop, stop doing that," Donghyuck scolds. "I won't drag this too long, don't worry. I just want you to know before you die that Mark is alive and well and Satan has permitted me to kill you without a single sentence awaiting."

Haeun's eyes grow big.

"Yes. You weren't waiting for this, were you?"

Donghyuck fetches the small dagger he had on his boot and smiles at Haeun. "Goodbye, Haeun."

Her eyes are still open by the time the dagger finishes cutting her open. 

Donghyuck doesn't linger around to watch as the wolf ceases the service, or to see the wretched house burning down. He takes off the blood-stained coat and gets on his way. 

Mark is waiting. Donghyuck misses him like hell. 

* * *

It's a quarter past two when he gets to Jaemin's building. The place doesn't feel like Mark's home. His home is three hours away, fifteen minutes from the last bus stop inside the city. 

There isn't anyone at the reception so Donghyuck takes the elevator without needing to explain himself. 

He doesn't even know if Mark is awake or if he will want to see him after everything, he hasn't prepared for the door opening to reveal Jaemin at the other side. Donghyuck doesn't even know what he will say to Mark.

He feels misplaced and nasty, somehow, guilty. Donghyuck has never been fit for Mark, but now, with blood on his hands, he doesn't think he will ever be worthy of him. 

Some of his apprehensions are confirmed stupid as he taps on the door. 

Mark is the one standing on the other side.

"Donghyuck," Mark announces. Donghyuck had missed his voice so much, he feels his eyes watering. "I didn't think– didn't think you would come."

"Why not?" Donghyuck asks. His voice sounds rough.

"Come in," Mark says instead of replying. "Jaemin fell asleep hours ago, don't worry. He's in my room."

"Are you okay?" 

Mark shakes his head. "There are long therapy sessions waiting for me just around the corner, I bet. Seeing you is helping, though."

Donghyuck turns to him. "What?"

"I didn't think you would want to see me again after– after I died. God, it's so weird to say that. I died and came back to life. I'm like Jesus."

Donghyuck is lost. "Wait. You thought I wouldn't want to see you? Mark, are you crazy? It's my fault you died."

"Were you the one who killed me? No, then it's not your fault. That's on Haeun only."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Donghyuck, I will never blame you for that. The only thing you did was bring me back. How did you do that?"

"That's why I'm here. I figured you'd have questions."

"I do," Mark says. "Can you give me a hug, though, before you start answering my questions?"

Donghyuck feels shredded. Part of him wants nothing more than bury his face on Mark's neck, feel his warm skin against his own. The other part doesn't think he should ever be allowed to touch Mark ever again. 

“I don’t think I should.” 

“I am asking you to. Doesn’t that mean it’s okay? You are running away from me, you don’t think I know? Are you regretting it?

“Don’t say that. Never again. Why would I regret it? I love you. I love you and I brought you back because you weren’t supposed to be dead. I– I brought you back because there shouldn’t be a world without you. It’s not a world worth living in.” 

“So–”

“But it’s my fault all this happened. Don’t you understand? Because of me, you were murdered and because of me, you’ve been Marked. You should know what it means before you tell me you don’t blame me for that.”

Mark sighs. “You are unreasonable.”

“Sit down.”

He sits cross-legged on the couch, pouting. 

“I made a deal with the Sacrifice Spirit. It agreed to bring you back to life through the Devil’s Mark if I gave it my magic.”

“What? Donghyuck, I told you–”

“I am still a magical creature. Not that I would change what I did even if it meant I had to lose all of my magic. There’s nothing I want more than you alive and happy.”

“So I’m Marked?” He gapes. “I feel fine, though? To be honest, I don’t have any remembrance of what happened after Haeun stabbed me."

"You weren't gone long enough to rise in the afterlife. We acted fast." Donghyuck explains. "You should feel normal, too, you're a regular human." 

"Then what does being Marked mean?"

"You know how I have the star mark on my ribcage?" Mark agrees, so he continues, "It's my Mark. Once it all ends, I will be by his side. It doesn't matter what I want. Once he calls for me, I serve him."

"So... now that I have it, I'm his too?"

Donghyuck nods. "It's like a pact, of sorts."

Mark lets out a low hum."That kind of sounds fair."

Donghyuck gawks at him.

"I mean, he gave me my life back." Mark reasons. "It's a fair deal, one would think."

Donghyuck doesn't think he will ever be ready to whatever it is Mark throws at him. He had prepared himself to let Mark go, convinced that it would be Mark's decision. Now, he's lost. Once again. Mark's big eyes are earnest and sincere as they stare into Donghyuck's tired ones. 

"You are crazy. You know that?"

Mark giggles, looking away. "I'm just happy to be here. You don't understand how scared I was, thinking I'd never see you again." 

"That's what you were thinking about?"

"You are always the one in my mind."

"You're crazy." Donghyuck repeats. "I was so ready to accept the end." 

“Why would I break up with you, Hyuck? I know you think that was your fault, but I can’t see it that way.”

“Let me at least pay for your therapy.” He tries to joke. Mark looks back at him, chuckling. 

“Deal.” 

They fall into silence after that. Donghyuck still feels misplaced, as if the seat he's holding doesn't belong to him.

"I killed her." He says. "I can't keep that to myself. I killed Haeun."

Mark doesn't respond right away. Donghyuck clasps his hands together on his lap, his bitten fingernails grounding him as he tries not to be overwhelmed by his uneasiness. 

"I imagined you would. That- that doesn't surprise me."

"I'm a killer now. It's hard to believe anyone close to you would bless our relationship."

"They don't have to, it's not their place," Mark sighs. "Look, I get it. You feel like you're not the right fit for me. I understand. But that's my decision, and I decided there was no one for me but you years ago. You can't change that."

Donghyuck looks at him. "Not even after all this?"

"Never," Mark says, expression firm. 

* * *

It's a week into November when Mark comes back to the coven and Donghyuck waits for him at the bus stop. The moderate rain doesn't manage to soak his clothes as he waits, but he wants nothing more than to get inside the house again. The rainfall is sparse, yes, still cold nonetheless. 

What makes him more anxious, though, isn't the anticipation of leaving the rain outside, but seeing Mark again. After their conversation, Donghyuck had left alone. Mark wanted to come home with him, but Donghyuck thought to put a little distance between them, to make sure he wasn't pressuring Mark into anything. 

Working on his guilty is going to take some time, as he supposes it will take Mark some time to understand all that happened. To digest it. To overcome it. They both went through hard times on the 31st of October and this is something that is going to be with them forever, presumably.

Mark had said, back to that night in his apartment as Donghyuck was leaving:

_ "We went through all that for a reason, didn't we?" _

_ “To stay together," Donghyuck had replied. _

Donghyuck is brought back to reality when the bus stops just a few feet away from him. The rain is getting stronger, he notices, but nothing that he can’t deal with. Mark gets down from the bus with his backpack on his head, trying in vain to keep his glasses dry. When he sees Donghyuck, his face almost splits into a big, shiny smile.

“Welcome home,” Donghyuck says when Mark is close enough to hear him.

“Thanks. I– I missed it.” Mark looks around. “The house, the smell of tea leaves.”

“What about me?” Donghyuck reaches out for Mark’s waist. 

“I have missed you, too.”

“Ready to go inside?”

“Are they going to fuss over me like I’m an injured puppy?”

Donghyuck laughs. “Obviously.” The laughter dies on his lips. “Some of them are still blaming themselves.”

“Like you.”

Donghyuck looks away. 

“Yes.”

Mark shakes his head. “I get it. But as long as I’m part of the coven, as long as I’m alive and happy and as long as I don’t have to say goodbye to my brother I can’t blame you guys. I won’t.”

Donghyuck feels as Mark’s cold hands come to hold is face. 

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you, too.”

“Being cursed means I can’t be mad at you for saying Satan instead of God now, right?” A shiver runs down his spine when he says it, but Mark barely notices it, instead attributing it to the cold. 

“Being cursed means you won’t _ want _ to say God instead of Satan.” Donghyuck smirks.

Mark laughs. “Asshole.”

“Come on, let’s go in, I bet Taeyong has tea waiting for you.”

Mark nods. He reaches for Donghyuck’s warm hand and holds it tightly. Donghyuck smiles at him. They need time, it’s a good thing they got all the time they need. There are some perks in being immortal, after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a chapter of them being disgustingly in love another time. Bye, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🦊


End file.
